Pain and Sorrow
by darkcherry
Summary: (FINISHED) Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other in years. What happens when he's sent to find her? Can he stop something horrible from happening in the future? Or will he cause it? R&R!
1. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS! Don't sue me. I'm poor

SUMMARY: Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other in years. What happens when he's sent to find her? Can he stop something horrible from happening in the future? S&S all the way! R&R!

VERY IMPORTANT :

A/N: Okdokey, this cardcaptor happens after Syaoran moves back to Hong-Kong in the cartoon. Except in this cardcaptor there is no guardian beasts! Right that means no Kero and Yue. Yay! Lol jk ^_^ Oh ya, neither Sakura or Syaoran have said they love each other like in the show. There is some Tomoyo in this fanfic but no Eriol…..i don't think. AND IN THE SUMMARY WHEN IT SAYS HE TRIES TO STOP SOMETHING IN THE FUTURE IT DOESN'T MEAN ALL SCI-FI TIME TRAVEL CRAP! 

P.S. This fanfic is written by two people ^_^ lol you learn something new everyday don't you? And the reason its so cute is cause its written by two girls! And it only gets cuter and cuter and cuter! 

OK! ON WITH THE SHOW!……….I MEAN STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything was dark, black, and dirty. As I looked around, I could see everything was burning. The smell of burning wood and the cries of people dieing were all around me. My aura pulled me to look up into the sky. There, I could see three people… or what were they? I could feel their strong auras around me, making me feel like I was drowning in the darkness. They were incredibly evil. I could feel their cold hearts; the coldness trying to seep into my body, making me shiver. I squinted, trying to decipher who they were. Two of them I had never seen in my life, but one… looked familiar. She wore a long black dress, her eyes closed and her arms stretched out beside her. She opened her emerald eyes and looked around. She looked almost as if she was enjoying what she was watching. "SAKURA!" I screamed realizing who it was. It's been so many years since I last saw her, but I could swear it was her. She was so young and innocent then. What had happened to her? What could cause such a thing to happen? I heard her laugh as I saw a ball of magical energy rushing towards me. I closed my eyes and prepared my body for the impact.   


Yelen sat straight up in bed. She could feel a cold sweat dripping down her back_. _

Sakura. She thought,_ is this one of my prophetic dreams? Surely Sakura could never become that cruel and cold or have that much magic? Who were those other two people with her? _Li Yelen's mind screamed a thousand things but only one stood out from the rest: _I must prevent this horrible future!   
_  
"Xiao Lang wake up!" screamed Yelen at her son as she shook him vigorously.

Syaoran woke up gradually. He could feel someone shaking him awake. "Ahhhh, go away!" he mumbled turning over in his bed.

  
"Xiao-lang, wake up right now! It's about Sakura!!"

Well, you have my attention. Syaoran sat up quickly, looking confusedly at his mother. "What about Sakura?" he asked quietly.

"She's in danger! I have had a dream, you need to go help her! I can feel evil trying to surround her. You have to go to Japan right now and stop this from happening!" She said pulling him out of bed. 

"B-b-but, when? What? Huh? Now? What was the dream about?" asked Syaoran falling out of his bed with all the covers wrapped around him.

Yelen started to explain her dream to her son while his face became more and more confused and horrified.

"But Sakura would never do that! She was so kind and innocent," Syaoran objected. He could still remember her kind nature and innocence from so many years ago. He sighed thinking about her again, as he had done so many other times since he left.

"She will be hurt horribly some how, I could feel the pain and sorrow in her heart. I don't know why, but I am sure that it will be the cause of her madness. You must go, NOW!"

"Yes of course" he said quickly, untangling himself from the sheets_. Finally, after six years I get to see Sakura again,_ he thought, letting out a long sigh, "She probably doesn't even remember me," He mumbled under his breath as he packed some stuff, causing a frown to cross his face.

**** 

"Aaaaiyeeee! I'm late again! Nooooooo!!!" Sakura screamed as she hit her alarm clock off the dresser where it smashed on the floor_. I made a resolution to not be late for this last month of school! So much for that! _

She ran downstairs, took some toast off the table, grabbed her roller blades and yelled a quick goodbye to her father and brother. 

On the way to school she started spacing out (as usual) and thinking about Syaoran_. It's been so long since I last saw him, would I even recognize him when he comes back? If he ever does, _she though sadly. _I'm now eighteen, it's been how many years? _She counted on her fingers_. Six. Six whole years._

Not watching where she was going, she bladed right into the wall of the school. "Aaaiyeee, my face!" Sakura wailed, tears springing to her eyes. 

Regaining her composure she ran into the school and down the hall to her class. She quickly said sorry for being late… again. 

The teacher was cross but he must have been in a good mood since he just told her to take her seat.

She sat down and immediately spaced right out, gazing out the window. 

"Class I have an announcement to make" he said gaining the attention of the class… everyone except Sakura who was still gazing out the window. 

"We have a new student here today" called the Sensei. "His name is Syaoran Li. He comes to us from Hong-Kong. I hope you all welcome him into our school." Sensei gestered to someone outside the door and said, "Please come in Li"

As Syaoran walked in, he could hear the girls sighing as they looked up at him, their eyes glazing over as they looked at his toned arms and body that he had acquired after years of training.

All the girls were either smiling, giggling or just sitting there staring at him with a glazed expression., while the guys looked at him with death glares.

I wonder where Sakura is? I hope I got the right information about her, thought Syaoran, his eyes roaming over the students in their desks.

"Why don't you go take that desk behind Kinomoto, Sakura, Li?" the Sensei said.

Sakura!? Where? Syaoran's eyes scanned the classroom and stopped on the only empty desk, behind a pretty girl with auburn hair to her shoulders that was looking out the window.  
  
Sakura could hear the Sensei talking but it didn't sound interesting so she wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about the trees and the birds all being free outside while she was stuck in class.

"Kinomoto! Please stand up!" the Sensei barked.

  
Sakura sighed still staring at the trees, not hearing the teacher.

The Sensei then yelled, "SAKURA! Wake up!" Sakura was so startled that she fell sideways out of her desk, landing on her face, causing everyone to laugh.

Blushing, she jumped off the floor and bowed her head, mumbling a quiet apology to the teacher. 

"Ok Li, go take the desk behind Kinomoto, Sakura." said the Sensei turning his gaze away from Sakura. 

Syaoran just stood there not being able to move, staring at the beautiful but clumsy girl in front of him. 

"Sakura," He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked up at the boy she hadn't noticed until then. _Huh, who's that? He looks familiar,_ thought Sakura as she gazed at the boy. She looked over his well muscled body, his messy brown hair, green shirt, and finally she locked onto his amber eyes. 

"Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura asked, so quietly he could barely hear her. He nodded slowly.

"SYAORAN!!!" She yelled, running at him and jumping into his arms.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: I think when she jumped on him he should have fallen and hit his head so she had to give him mouth to mouth (o.O) R&R PLEASE!


	2. Fight

"You came back!" Sakura screeched in his ear, her arms around his neck.

Syaoran stood there, stunned by her sudden outburst of emotions. _What do I do_? he thought, _When we were younger we were just friends. I never knew she'd miss me this much when I left. I didn't even think she'd remember me. What am I thinking? I barely recognized her! She looks so different, but still the same. She's beautiful._

"Enough, enough! I see you're already aquatinted," said the Sensei, smiling slightly, causing everyone to laugh. 

All the students in the classroom were extremely surprised. Sakura had never really liked a guy like this before. 

"Li and Kinomoto, go sit down." The Sensei ordered

"Oh, sorry Syaoran." said Sakura, blushing a dark red, realizing she had just jumped all over a guy in the middle of class. 

"No problem." he replied, blushing slightly too.

During the rest of class the Sensei had to tell Sakura to turn around and stop talking to Syaoron several times. She kept trying to ask him why he was there.

****

It wasn't until after class that they finally got a chance to talk.

"Why are you here Syaoran?" Sakura asked him gently as they walked along the hallway slowly with girls glaring jealously at Sakura.

Syaoran knew he couldn't tell her the real reason he was there. _If I told her about the dream she might get scared and I wouldn't be able to protect her_, Syaoran thought.

Out loud he said, "My mother sent me here just for a kind of vacation." He knew it was stupid but what else could he say? He sat down on a bench in the hallway, pulling Sakura down beside him.

"What?" asked Sakura, catching on to the stupidity of the answer herself, "I thought your mom was strict! You're telling me she just let you come because you needed a vacation? And in the last month of school too?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, yeah..." he said giving her an odd smile. 

Sakura was about to ask him for the real reason but they were interrupted by the intercom. "Can Syaoran Li come to the office, please, Syaoran Li."

__

Crap! Not now! Syaoran groaned inwardly, and stood up looking at Sakura "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She nodded to show him she understood.

As Sakura was standing in the hall waiting for Syaoran to come back, Ching Tai-Shu approached her, smirking. 

She hated Ching because he always thought he could get any girl he wanted. It seemed lately that he was after her.

"Hey Sakura," he said smoothly, "You lookin' good today." He winked at her. Ching was considered one of the more popular boys in school and also one of the most dangerous. He had slick black hair and liquid black eyes to match. 

"Go away, Ching, I don't wanna talk to you." Sakura said, barely paying any attention to him.

"Oooh, I hear that you and the new guy hooked up. But your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you now. Too bad." And he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. 

"Let go of me!" she yelled, kicking at him wildly. She swung her foot at him and it connected with a crack on his shin. 

"Ow, you little wench!" He cried, pulling her closer and closer until she was right up against him. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so she felt exposed. 

As Syaoran was walking back to find Sakura he heard a commotion down the hallway and saw some guy holding her and pulling her head back by her hair. 

Anger coursed through him. _What is that bastard doing to Sakura?_ he wondered.

"Hey, asshole." he called.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and saw tears in her eyes. "Help me!" she mouthed to him.

Syaoran launched himself at the guy and in one swift movement he had him off Sakura. 

Ching threw a punch at Li and it hit him near his eye but it didn't even faze him. That just made Syaoran madder. 

He grabbed the guy by his shirt collar, lifted him off the ground and pinned him up against the wall. "Don't," he said just inches from Ching's face, "Ever touch Sakura again."

With that he threw him to the ground and kicked him once for good measure. 

"Syaoran, the Sensei is coming!" Sakura warned. Syaoran grabbed her hand and ran. 

Once they were outside he turned to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked concern showing in his eyes.

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine." The tears that were in her eyes were now coursing down her cheeks but other than that she looked alright. A little shaken maybe. 

Syaoran grabbed her and gave her a hug. She looked so fragile standing there. She rested her head on his shoulder and just stood there for a moment or two.

"You didn't have to do that." she said even though she was very grateful.

He laughed. "What was I supposed to do, stand there and watch?" he said giving her a smile that was used only around her. 

She bowed her head, blushing a bit at the smile he gave her. He reached out and used his hand to lift her face up so she was looking at him.

"It wasn't a big deal Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt." He said looking into her emerald eyes.

He moved his face towards Sakura. _Oh, My God,_ she thought_, He's going to kiss me! Syaoran's going to kiss me!_

But all of a sudden before their lips touched Sakura noticed a small cut above his eye. "Syaoran, you're bleeding!" Then, realizing what she had done she screamed at herself in her head " BAKA! Look what you've done! You just wrecked the moment!"

He laughed, caught off guard by her sudden out burst. "Yeah, I guess I am." He looked back at her. " I really missed you Sakura."

She smiled at him. "I missed you too." She wanted to add "More than you will ever know" but she thought he didn't need to know that. 

*~ NOT THE END~*

A/N: By toned and buff I don't mean grossly buff. I mean hotly buff. As in, the buff that is hot (o.O)


	3. Plot

The first thing Sakura saw when she and Syaoran returned into the school was Ching being dragged toward the office by the Sensei, screaming and wailing the whole way there. She glanced over at Syaoran and both of them burst out laughing.

While walking, Syaoran notice a poster on the wall advertising a dance the next Friday. _I wonder if Sakura would go with me? _He smiled at the thought of having Sakura pressed up against his body while dancing.

"What are you smiling about?" she demanded, smiling also. 

"Uh, nothing. I just saw a poster back there that was talking about a dance next week and I was wondering if--"

"Will you go with me?" Sakura asked suddenly and then blushed. Syaoran laughed.

"Actually I was about to ask you that. So yeah, I'd love to go with you. But I have to warn you, I haven't been to a dance for a long time." he said, slightly embarrassed. 

She winked at him and said, "It's okay, I'll teach you!" He laughed at her obvious flirtatious advances. 

All of a sudden they heard a shriek. Tomoyo came running up then, waving her arms in the air, and screaming Sakura's name. "SAKURA! Oh, my God Sakura! Where have you been?"

"Um, outside." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Is it true? I heard that you're going out with the NEW GUY! And I heard he beat up Ching and that you started making out in class!! Is he a hottie? I heard he was incredibly good looking!"

Tomoyo looked to the side and suddenly noticed Syaoran standing beside Sakura. She looked him up and down and grinned. "Oh, hi. You must be him, I haven't seen you around. And damn, you sure meet up to the rumors!" Tomoyo said trying to make her voice sexy. Syaoran blushed.

"Umm…er…I--." Syaoran tried desperately to explain himself. She obviously didn't recognize Syaoran from the kid she knew years ago. Have I really changed that much? Syaoran asked himself. 

Fortunately Syaoran didn't have to explain himself because just two seconds later Sakura burst out laughing also noticing that Tomoyo had no idea who he was.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said giggling at her friend, "don't you recognize him!?"

Tomoyo just gave her a confused look wondering if Sakura had gone a little nuts thinking she would know some guy she had never met before!

"Tomoyo" Sakura said slowly, " this is Syaoran…you know Li Syaoran, don't you recognize him?" 

Tomoyo thought for a minute and then as the truth dawned on her she looked up at Syaoran blushing furiously with her eyes open wide staring at him in utter embarrassment. 

"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo yelled, "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you at first! Is that really you!? What are you doing here in Japan? Tomoyo couldn't get over the fact of how hot he'd become. He always a cute kid but now, he was easily the hottest guy in their school.

"Since were all together now why don't we all go for a walk and we can talk!" suggested Sakura happily.

The rest of the day at school was spent with the three of them, having as much fun as you can have at school, remembering old times and laughing there heads off. But every once in a while Tomoyo would catch either Sakura or Syaoran looking at each other with hidden emotion in their eyes. But of course, only when they were sure the other wasn't looking.

****

"Look at those pitiful humans!" cried a young woman with long black hair, "Just wasting their lives, not noticing that they're about to come to an end!"

"Shhh Misha," a young man with spiky blonde hair said as he petted the girl who sat on his lap, "Anger is a weak emotion, and anyway the little cardmistress won't be laughing once we take over the world." 

"Yes, Rukawa, you are right, but how do you plan that we take over the world, we do not yet have enough magic?" asked Misha, as she gazed into the black pool watching the humans talking and laughing.

"Oh but that is where I have thought of a plan! It's brilliant!" yelled Rukawa smiling.

"Oh really? Well, you always are brilliant darling!" purred misha as she stroked her hand down his cheek.

"Well, first have you noticed how the cardmistress has gained power?" asked Rukawa. Misha shook her head so he continued. " It embarrasses me to say this, but she now more magical energy then both of us combined."

"WHAT?" cried Misha, " We were the most powerful sorceress and sorcerer before were condemned to this god awful world! How can it be that she has more power then both of us!?"

"I do not know Misha, but we need to find a way to get that power to our side," responded Rukawa.

Misha gazed down into the black pool and glared at the cradmistress.

"I have thought of one way we can bring her to our side," said Rukawa looking at Misha.

"What is that?" asked Misha as she jabbed the surface of the water with her finger, hitting the cradmistress in the head and imagining that the ripples were really deforming her. 

"We could use our black chamber, it would turn her heart cold and she would be ours to control," said Rukawa, as he grinned evilly, thinking of how brilliant he was.

"But Rukawa," pouted Misha, " the chamber only works if the individual already has a cold heart".

"Well, yes I know, but it also works if the person is on the brink of death or their aura is weak because they are incredibly full of emotions like pain and sorrow." Rukawa answer smiling as he saw that Misha understood what he meant.

"Oh! You are brilliant! All we have to do is almost kill her!" responded Misha happily

Rukawa sweatdropped. "No you imbecile," said Rukawa shoving her of his lap, "She is much too strong for us to fight, we need to hurt her some way, we need to find her weakness, everyone human has a weakness."

Misha just sat on the ground whimpering with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Rukawa.

"Don't give me that look Misha," said Ruakwa rolling his eyes as he picked her up off the ground. "You know I'll always love you."

Misha smilled at him and climbed back up on his lap. "And I'll always love you"

Rukawa looked back in the pool. "But what weakness would a cardmistress have?" Rukawa pondered as he looked into the pool.

"Oh! I know Rukawa!" cried Misha happily.

Rukawa gave her a sideways glance not knowing if she would give him another of her idiotic answers.

Misha ignored his looks and continued to talk. "See how she looks at the boy and the boy at her," said Misha also noticing the way Sakura and Syaoran were looking at each other, " let's break her heart! Use him against her!" Misha smiled knowing she had a good idea.

Rukawa looked at her surprised, "You are right, that's a brilliant plan!" praised Rukawa, giving her a kiss, "But we need to make sure our plan will work. We need to get to know those two a little better."

"I know! We can go to that little dance of theirs!" said Misha, "See the poster he has in his hand? It says it's on Friday." Misha smiled, she had two brilliant plans in a day.

"You're amazing!" smiled Rukawa giving her another kiss. "Go prepare the portal to their world. We're gonna to give them a little visit."

Misha ran out of the black room as Rukawa looked back down into the pool.

__

What a pretty girl, Rukawa thought looking down at Sakura, _I'm going to enjoy this very much._ As he smiled, the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. He got up out of his chair and left the room.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N : AWWW, I find this chapter cute ^-^anyways R&R! tell me what you think of misha and rukawa and like tell me if I could make it better and how (o.O)


	4. Lessons

The same day Syaoran decided to walk Sakura home so they had a chance to talk. 

"So, you been practicing?" he asked, obviously referring to her magic.

"Yeah, I'm good enough that I don't need my staff anymore. How about you?"

"Well," he said, "I've decided to concentrate on physical training more than my magic for a while."

She looked at his abs and grinned. He smirked at her.

"So, what about those dance lessons? Are we up for them tomorrow after supper?" Sakura asked Syaoran. 

He thought. "Um, yeah, I think that would be good for me. I can skip one day of training for this."

"Okay, sounds good. My brother might be there and he's kind of over-protective so..."

"Well then why don't we do it at my house?" asked Syaoran, "There won't be anyone there."

Sakura's eyes opened wide. She swallowed. _Alone? At his house? _She fought to control her voice as she spoke, "Sounds great Syaoran. Where do you live?"

"In the apartment a couple blocks up. I don't even have a roommate so it gets kind of lonely. You can come over any time you want." He looked over at her.

"What? You live alone? Oh yeah, your mom is still in Hong-Kong isn't she? How long are you going to be living by yourself?"

"Until I can find a room mate. Oh, here's your house Sakura. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away.

"Syaoran," she called, "Wait!" Immediately she thought _Great, you have nothing to say, why did you call him back? _He came back over and she grabbed his hand. "Um, here's my uh, number if you need, um, anything," she said as she scribbled her number on his hand. "Er -- I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she gave him and quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran into her house.

Syaoran rubbed his cheek thoughtfully where he could still feel Sakura's warmth. _What am I doing? _He mentally kicked himself. _I can't do this! I'm here to protect her, not to fall in love with her!_ He stopped. _Love? Where did that word come from?_

Inside her house, Sakura flopped down on her bed. She could hear Touya stomping up the stairs. "SAKURA!" he bellowed as he opened her door, "Who was that I saw you with? Why were you jumping all over him?!"

She looked over at her brother. She had learned not to take him seriously when he was like this. "Touya," she soothed, "One, I'm eighteen, two, I was not jumping all over him, I was just saying goodbye, and three, he's an old friend. Do you remember Syaoran Li from when I was little? He's back and he's in some of my classes so we were just walking home together."

Touya was still bristling. "If he comes over here I'm going to --"

"Touya! Don't even say it. I will double whatever you do to him right back on you."

"Sakura, please don't tell me you're going to start hanging around with the gaki again," he pleaded and ran his hands through his black hair.

She laughed. "Don't worry Touya, we are just friends!" As soon as she said that Touya smiled and left her room. She started thinking about what she said. _But are we just friends? _she wondered, _Sakura! Stop it! He only wants to be friends with you!_

~~~~

What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Sakura? Syaoran wondered as he caught himself daydreaming about her for the seventh time. He made himself some rice and wished that Sakura could be here with him. He pinched himself, hoping the pain would distract him from his thought. No luck.

****

The next day was uneventful. Sakura fell out of her desk for the sixth time in a week and three more girls asked Syaoran out. Secretly Sakura was just waiting for the day to end so she could go over to Syaoran's house. She ran home trying to find something to wear that night. 

__

Hmmm, not too revealing but it has to be sexy. She tried on a dress. "Ew," she muttered, "Too dressy. He'll think I'm crazy for coming in this." She tried on three more outfits with no success. Finally she decided on just a white skirt and a t-shirt. Not too original, but comfortable.

At his own house Syaoran had just got out of the shower. Sakura was scheduled to be there in 15 minutes. He walked into the bathroom put on a little bit of cologne so he would smell nice then he went into his room to get a shirt. _Shit! _he thought, _What shirt should I wear?_ And then he laughed because he realized he sounded just like his sisters.

He heard the doorbell ring. Syaoran looked at his watch. Early. He set down his shirt and went to the door. 

__

Oh, my God, Oh, my God. Sakura thought_, He's going to think I'm all eager or something because I'm early._ Sakura was frantic. The door opened. She looked in and was rewarded by the sight of Syaoran standing there with no shirt on. She blinked not saying anything. _Oops, stop staring!_ "Uh, hey, sorry I'm early."

__

Syaoran, say something! his mind yelled_,_ "Oh, it's no problem. Come in." He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um, I'll go get a shirt and I'll be right back." Sakura nodded and sat down on his couch. She could still smell his cologne after he left the room. She breathed deeply and started wringing her hands, wondering what to do next.

*~NOT THE END~*

A\N: I didn't write this chapter! Lol! I only helped! Awww but its so cute. Hehehehe I told her to add the no shirt part! ~_^ uh and sorry for the short chappie lol


	5. Feelings

Touya walked though the front door. "SAKURA!" he called as he set his bag down by the door.

Touya listened but couldn't hear anything. _That's odd,_ he thought to himself, _where could Sakura be?_

"SAKURA!" he called again. Nothing. He stomped up the stairs wondering if she could be in her room.

Touya opened the door and looked around her room. She wasn't there. _How weird,_ he thought. He walked around the room looking for clues of her whereabouts. His eyes stopped as he saw something written on her calendar on the days square.

He walked closer to the calendar and his eyes narrowed in anger as he read what was written: _Lessons at Syaoran's, 7:30. _Underneath that there was an address written.

"What?!" he yelled out loud. "She's at the gaki's house?" _Waaaaiit, _Touya thought suddenly, _didn't Sakura tell me he lived alone? _His eyes widened in horror realizing the situation. 

"Sakura!" he growled as he ran out the door to his car.

****

Syaoran walked into his room and he watched Sakura sit down on his couch. As she sat down, her skirt rode up her thigh, revealing even more soft, lightly tanned skin 

Syaoran swallowed hard and turned around so he wouldn't stare. He closed the door but left it open just a crack so he could still see her.

__

She looks really good tonight, he admitted to himself, peeking though the crack in the door. 

Two seconds later Syaoran walked out of his room wearing a black T-shirt. "So," she said standing up, "Ready for those lessons?" She pulled a tape out of her purse. " I taped this dance video off of T.V" she smiled, "It will probably help you get the jist of dancing, but the rest is purely the way you want to dance yourself."

He looked at her and smirked. "How 'bout we start with the slow dancing instead," he suggested moving closer to her.

Her eyes got bigger, and if possible, more beautiful when he said that."If that's what you want." She asked. He nodded.

She walked up to his C.D player and popped in a C.D. A slow song started to fill the room as she walked up to him.

"First you put your arms around my waste," Sakura instructed, "Then the girl goes like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck for the third time that week.

Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waste, pulling her closer and slowly started to sway to the music.

__

What? Sakura thought, _he lied!_ _He already knows how to dance._ Although he lied to her, she didn't pull away or say anything.

__

Please say she doesn't realize I already know how to dance, he hoped, _I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with her. I really missed her all these years. _

Sakura closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, wishing the moment would ever end.

****

Touya was speeding down the road headed for Syaoran's apartment. "Syaoran is gonna pay if he as much as places one finger on Sakura!" Touya said out loud, scowling at the road ahead of him. Touya gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

****

The song slowly came to an end and they reluctantly let go of each other. Not noticing that they had moved a bit while dancing, Sakura took a step back and tripped over Syaoran's coffee table.

"Aahh!" Sakura screamed, falling backwards and pulling Syaoran down with her.

Luckily she landed on the couch, and again luckily (she thought to herself) Syaoran fell down on top of her.

Syaoran blushed, realizing he had landed on top of Sakura and was about to get off when the door to his apartment burst open and a very angry Touya came running in.

"You fuck ass!" yelled Touya, seeing Syaoran lying on top of Sakura on the couch, "Get you hands off my sister!"

Touya, unable to control his anger at Syaoran, grabbed him off Sakura and pushed him to the floor.

Syaoran would normally have tried to defend himself, but he was so shocked at what had just happened that it hadn't yet sunk in. And plus, he couldn't just go and deck Sakura's brother, even if he was trying to murder him. 

"Whoa!" yelled Syaoran, as Touya grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him violently, screaming stuff in his face like: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" and " You little pervert, you're dead!!!!"

"Stop it!" screamed Sakura, trying desperately to pull her brother off Syaoran. "Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" 

All of a sudden Touya let go of Syaoran and stood up, grabbing Sakura by the wrist. "Come on!" was the only thing he said as he pulled Sakura out the door and down the hall.

Syaoran just lay there on the ground for a couple seconds, his brain registering what had just happened. He could hear Sakura and Touya yelling at each other as they left the apartment building.

Syaoran got up off the floor and went to his window to hear what they were saying as they left the building.

"What kind of lessons would you call those Sakura?" asked Touya, as he dragged Sakura toward the car.

"Touya, I went to Syaoran's to give him dance lessons!" Sakura yelled back at him, mad that her brother would even have the nerve to do that to her. 

"Really? What kind of dance lessons do you learn on the couch!?" Touya said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I tripped over the coffee table," replied Sakura blushing slightly at his remark but still glaring at him in anger, " I fell over and he got pulled down on top of me." 

"Hahaha," laughed Touya, "that I believe, but that guy is never gonna touch you again, you know why? Because," Touya answered for her, "I'm never gonna let him near you ever again."

"Touya!" Sakura yelled at him as he pushed her into the car, "We're just friends!" Her heart lurched in her chest as she said those words. _Huh? _Sakura asked herself, _why do I get that weird feeling every time I say that Syaoran and I are just friends?_

Syoaran watched through the open window as Touya shoved Sakura into the passenger side of his car.

"We're just friends!" Syaoran heard Sakura scream at Touya. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat as he heard her say those words and a strong feeling of disappointment and hurt swept through his body. _Whoa,_ he thought to himself, _why do I feel this way? Aren't Sakura and I just friends? Yes of course we are! Both of us just want to be friends. That's all... Just friends._

Syaoran shook his head slightly and walked away from the window. He knew he couldn't stay in denial forever.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N : lol what a funni chapter ^_^! Ooo and about the fuck ass, I think that word is hillarious, but don' get mad at me, if you're offended by it tell me and I might change it! Be sure to read the next chapter, its gonna be a good one ~_^ but I can't tell you what happens next, it's a seeeeeeeecret! (o.O)


	6. Confession

The next day when Sakura came to school, she could see Syaoran eyeing her. 

Guessing that it was about what Touya said, she approached him. 

"Syaoran," she started and at the same time he said, "Sakura!"

Suddenly Sakura jumped at him and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry! I didn't know that would happen! I shouldn't have even come, are you alright?"

He let go of her and looked into her eyes. "Sakura, it's okay! I'm fine! I understand. You told me he was over-protective, I understand." _God, why is she so pretty? This is hard enough as it is! _Syaoran mentally kicked himself. _She just wants to be friends, remember?_

"I just thought you were hurt. Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded and she smiled at him.

He sighed and reluctantly let her go, "I gotta go to class Sakura, I'll see you at lunch time," he said 

__

Dammit! What is wrong with me?! We - Are - Friends. Friends. Get that through your head Sakura! "Okay Syaora, see ya then!"

****

After gym, just as Sakura was toweling her hair dry, Tomoyo ran in.

"SAKURA! Ching and Syaoran are fighting in the weight room! Hurry up, you have to stop them!" Sakura could see the excitement in Tomoyo's eyes, her friend loved when interesting things happened at school.

"What? Why do I have stop them?"

"You know you're the only one who can! Let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the weight room.

****

When Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room, the first thing Sakura saw was that Syaoran had Ching down on the ground and was kicking his ass.… again. A few people had gathered around and were watching them fight on the ground.

"Syaoran! Stop it!" Sakura screamed. She knew Syaoran had a temper and she didn't want him getting in any trouble for hurting someone at their school, even if it was ching. Syaoran heard her scream and willingly obliged his lady love. 

Ching slowly got off the ground and staggered towards her, sticking face very close to hers. His eyes blazed with anger and he had a cut on his lip. 

"You bitch, this is all your fault." He said to her, raising his hand and hitting her, causing her to fall to the floor. She could feel her face stinging as she reached up. She touched the cut on her cheek and when she brought her hand down, there was blood on her fingers. 

She heard Syaoran yell and she turned to see him punch Ching in the face. Ching fell back a couple feet and hit the floor, unconscious. "Sakura," Syaoran said, his voice hoarse, yet tender, "Are you alright? You're bleeding! Let me take you to the nurse."

She nodded and tried to stand but fell back to the floor. "Whoa. I don't think I can stand." She blinked a couple times but the room kept spinning. 

Gently, Syoaran lifted her off the ground. Sakura shivered in his arms. He carried her all the way to the nurse's office. There was no one there so Syaoran just helped himself to the ice in the freezer. 

He started to dab at Sakura's face and she winced. "Ouch. He has a good swing," she said and tried to smile, but found that it hurt too much. "Syaoran, why were you fighting with Ching again? She asked him curious about the cause of the fight.

Syaoran looked down with a frown on his face. "He started saying shit about you," he replied, "he was calling you a slut and bragging to some other guy that he was gonna get a piece of you." Syaoran squeezed his hands into fist remembering what he had been saying. "I couldn't just sit there and let that jerk talk about you like that." He said looking back at her.

"Well, I appreciate the Knight in Shinning armor routine, but you should really stop trying to beat people up so much." She said and couldn't help but giggle a little bit. 

Syaoran smiled hearing the sounds of her giggles. "Sorry Sakura, I'll try to work on that." He laughed and tucked a bit of her hair, which was curly because she hadn't had time to brush it, behind her ear. He looked at her and leaned forward in his chair. He moved his face closer to hers and slowly kissed her on the lips.

She looked up, confused. She was about to say something but he cut her off and kissed her again with more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her around the waist. They both noticed how right it felt to be in each other's arms. Their kiss intensified and when they finally stopped for breath she whispered "I love you."

"Wha...what?" Syaoran stuttered, not believing what he just heard.

She blushed, but firmly repeated, "I love you."

Syaoran looked surprised. "Sakura, I --"

"Oh, my God! SAKURA! Are you hurt?!" Tomoyo came bursting in, totally oblivious of what she had just interrupted.

__

Ah, Tomoyo, go away! Syaoran yelled at her silently. He knew he loved her also, but he couldn't tell her for the first time when somebody else was around, he wanted it to be special.

"Hi Tomoyo, I'm fine." Sakura replied. _Why did I just say that? Sakura groaned inwardly, He obviously doesn't feel anything like that towards me. _

Looking at Sakura, Syaoran noticed that she was biting her lip and looking worried. _She thinks I don't feel the same, _he realized, _Tomoyo, just go away so I can tell her I do!_

"Come on, Sakura, let's go." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and escorted her out of the room. Syaoran noticed her looking sadly back at him.

__

I was wrong. I thought maybe he felt something for me too. How could I be so stupid? Sakura wondered.

Syaoran said nothing as they left.


	7. Dance

That night was the dance. Sakura agreed to meet Tomoyo an hour beforehand at her house. Syaoran said he could pick them up from there at 9:00pm when the dance started.  
  
She couldn't help thinking how awkward it was going to be when he picked them up. Yet again, she cursed herself for telling him that she loved him. She was just hoping that it wouldn't ruin their friendship.  
  
Sakura was in her room, trying to figure out what to wear. Tomoyo was due to arrive any minute now.  
  
"Argh, I have nothing to wear!!!" Sakura complained flipping through her closet.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Sakura opened and there stood Tomoyo with a big grin on her face.  
  
"SAKURA! Guess what? I brought you a present!" She handed Sakura a box wrapped in pink paper. "Open it, bitch!" (A/N: I just had to say that!)  
  
Sakura looked at her friend. Then she looked at the box and opened it. Inside, were a skirt and a matching shirt.

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled happily, " you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Go try it on. I designed it just for you," Tomoyo urged.  
  
Sakura went into her bathroom and slipped on the skirt and then the shirt. If fit perfectly.  
  
When Sakura came out, Tomoyo's eyes widened and she fell over anime style. "It looks awesome! Syaoran's going to be aroused tonight!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and smacked her friend in the shoulder, causing Tomoyo to yelp. "Haha. Very funny Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The outfit was all white except for little pink cherry blossoms that were randomly placed down the sides of the skirt and in the middle of the shirt. The skirt ended just above her knees and had a small slit on each side. The shirt was sleeveless and had a square neckline.  
  
"It's beautiful, Tomoyo! Thank you!" Sakura said, then looked at her hair, " but what am I gonna do with my hair?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a second. "Nothing. It looks great down. So when's Syaoran picking us up?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. 8:43pm. "He'll be here in about 15 minutes," Sakura replied, "Just enough time to do my make up."  
  
****  
  
Syaoran had just gotten out of the shower. He couldn't believe he hadn't told Sakura how he felt when he had the chance. "I want to go home..." he whimpered, starting to cry. (A/N: Just kidding, he didn't say that or start to cry!)  
  
He ran into his living room and started dancing around naked. "Mambo, mambo! Wheee!" he shrieked, twirling around. He looked out the window. An old woman was staring at him with a scared expression on her face. He ran over to the window and shoved his ass up against the glass. The lady screamed and ran away. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, none of this happened either. LOL! I'm just gonna start that paragraph again...)  
  
Okay, Syaoran walked into his room to put on some clothes. He rubbed his hair dry and pulled on some baggy black pants. He walked back into the bathroom to put on some cologne and brush his pearly whites.  
  
As he was doing this he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. He kept picturing her hurt face as she left the nurses office earlier that day. _I wonder if she really meant what she said?_ He thought. Syaoran turned and looked at the clock. "Shit. I'm late!" He cursed. He grabbed a shirt and his keys for his black BMW and ran out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Syaoran's late!" Tomoyo whined, sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.  
  
_I wonder if he's embarrassed because of what I said. I wish I knew how he actually felt!_ Sakura thought sadly, _he probably doesn't feel the same way or he would have told me._ Sakura sighed loudly making Tomoyo give her a questioning look.  
  
Right at that moment the doorbell rang and they ran downstairs. Sakura opened the door and saw Syaoran standing there, looking incredibly cute. She couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
_Oh, my God! She looks beautiful._ Syaoran couldn't tear his eyes away or even say anything.  
  
"HEEEELLLOOOOOOO?" Tomoyo said, waving her hand in front of their faces, "Anybody home?"  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly, and snapped out of her trance. "Um, hi Syaoran. Ready to go?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He said, turning around and leading them to his car.  
  
****  
  
"Hurry up Misha! We're going to be late for the dance! This is our only chance, LET'S GO!" Rukawa yelled impatiently since he'd been waiting for Misha for the last two hours.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm ready." Misha looked at him. "Like the dress?" she said twirling around to show off her outfit. She was wearing a hot pink dress that barely covered her ass. It was paired with some white, knee-high, leather boots.  
  
He gave out a whistle. "Stunning. Now let's go!"  
  
****  
  
When Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura arrived at the school, the dance had already started and there were tons of kids standing around in groups, some of them seemingly drunk. Ching was one of them.  
  
A few seconds later, a red jaguar drove up. Out hopped a slutty looking girl, with long black hair to her lower back, wearing a short, hot pink dress and hooker boots. From the driver's side, came a good-looking guy, with spiky, blonde hair, wearing shades.  
  
By the way they walked, you could tell they had a high opinion of themselves.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the blonde guy's ass and whistled. "Yum yum! What a hottie!"  
  
Syaoran laughed at her. He looked over at the guy, and his expression sobered. He could feel bad vibes coming off him. He looked at Sakura and raised his eyebrows, wondering if she had felt them too.  
  
_There's something wrong with those two_, Sakura thought, _It just doesn't feel right._ She looked at Syaoran and could tell by his face that he felt it too.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran shook off the feeling as they proceeded into the gym. 

The gym was huge but it was full of teenagers and loud music. It was decorated with balloons and multicolored lasers that were flashing all over the walls.  
  
"Ooh, aah. Pretty!" Tomoyo squealed looking around the gym.

All three walked to the dance floor to join their friends.  
  
****  
  
"Oh, Rukawa, don't you just love the lights?!" asked Misha, hanging off Rukawa's arm.  
  
"Yeah, great," he said, nonchalantly, "But remember, our mission here is to find out if these two are close enough for our plan to work."  
  
"Oh! There they are!" said Misha pointing to Syaoran and Sakura on the dance floor, "Let's go over and introduce ourselves."  
  
****  
  
While Sakura was on the dance floor, the guy with shades and spiky, blonde hair approached her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rukawa. And this is my girlfriend, Misha," he pointed to the girl with the tight, pink dress, "We're from a different school. Would you mind if we hung out with you?"  
  
Not wanting to be mean, Sakura said, "Sure. I'm Sakura, that's Syaoran," she pointed, "And that's Tomoyo." She went on to introduce her other friends that were around them.  
  
A slow beat started to fill the gym and Syaoran automatically grabbed Sakura's hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Um, sure," she said, blushing a deep red. (A/N: Tomato girl!)  
  
Rukawa grabbed Misha and pulled her to the side of the dance floor but close enough that they could watch Syaoran and Sakura.

"Ha! Those two definitely have something going on!" Misha pointed out.  
  
"I guess our plan will work, just don't forget what you have to do, Misha!" Rukawa reminded her, grinning an evil toothy smile. (A/N: Like the Grinch! Lol!)  
  
****  
  
"Sakura, about today," Syaoran began as they dance, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but Tomoyo barged in. The fact is, Sakura I-" He stopped all of a sudden as Misha tripped (*Cough*Cough*, Ran into him) and hit his back, causing him to be pushed closer to Sakura. He could smell her intoxicating perfume and it made him almost high. (A/N: haha! High on perfume!)  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran, I know how you feel," Sakura said sadly, thinking he was about to tell her how he just wanted to be friends. _I don't think I could stand him telling me he doesn't love me,_ she thought.  
  
_If she knows how I feel,_ Syaoran thought, _then why does she look so sad? If she loves me and she knows I love her why wouldn't she be happy?  
_  
Both of them tried to block their thoughts for the rest of the dance, but were unable to forget what Sakura had said in the nurse's office earlier that day. One was wishing she had never said it and the other was wishing she'd say it again.   
  
****AFTER THE DANCE****  
  
Misha ran out of the gym and consequently rammed right into Syaoran, who was standing all by himself. He looked at her, wondering if she was purposefully running into him, or just very clumsy.  
  
"Why are you crying, Misha?" he asked, showing little concern.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran," she wailed, throwing herself at him, "It's Rukawa. He *sniff sniff* dumped me!!!" She heaved in his arms pretending to cry.  
  
"Er, I'm sorry?" Syaoran said, awkwardly patting her back.  
  
"Wah! We lived together and now I have nowhere to stay. Can I come to you house for a while?" She looked up at him, with fake tears in her eyes, "Please."  
  
"Ummm, okay, I guess you can stay for the night. I have a guest room." Syaoran answered. He was still getting weird vibes off her and didn't know if it was such a good idea.  
  
"Thank you, thank you Syaoran!" she screamed, throwing herself on him again.  
  
Sakura witnessed all this from the doors, where her and Tomoyo were waiting for their ride.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't need a ride home, I think I'll walk," Sakura said, thinking she could stop by Syaoran's apartment on the way home, and see what was up.  
  


*~NOT THE END~*  
  
A/N: AH! Evil people at his apartment, what's going to happen!? Stay tuned, and you'll find out. HAHAHA! And I'm sorry about the totally weird, slightly perverted part *that never actually happened*……you know the Syaoran dancing naked part……yeah, that was just funni. Lol! We couldn't help it! We had to write it! Tell me if you liked it! ^_^ 


	8. Drugged

__

Why was Misha getting a ride with Syaoran? The same thought kept playing through Sakura's mind as she walked home.

She was trying her best to sort out her feelings. She couldn't tell if she was jealous or hurt that Syaoran was with Misha, but she had a weird feeling that there was something not quite right about Misha and her boyfriend Rukawa. 

__

It's like they're hiding something. Sakura thought, _I better stop by Syaoran's for sure, just to be safe._

**** 

There was also one more person that had been standing by the doors watching Misha and Syaoran. But unlike the others he knew what was going on. 

__

Hahaha, Misha is such a great little actress. Rukawa chuckled to himself as he watched Syaoran agree to take her to his apartment.

__

It won't be long now…….

**** 

__

I wonder what he's thinking, Misha wondered as she watched Syaoran from the corner of her eye. 

They hadn't said a word to each other the whole time they had been driving. _He's probably thinking about that Sakura girl, _she laughed to herself_, he seems to really like her. I hope our little plan doesn't screw up his life to much, because I know its gonna mess up the girls, _Misha smiled, _well, at least that's what we're hoping for. _

Syaoran looked at Misha sitting in the passenger seat. _Hmmmm, that's weird, she doesn't look too sad now_….._.it almost looks like she's smiling at something. _Syaoranshook his head and looked back at the road.

Syaoran's mind then turned to the dance and he smiled to himself. _Sakura looked really good tonight, _he thought_, I just wish I could of told her that I love her tonight. _He sighed. _Here I am falling in love with her and I'm supposed to be protecting her! But from what!? She seems perfectly normal to me. What if mother's dream was wrong? _He asked himself, _I don't see how she could suddenly become so evil? This makes no sense. _He sighed again, this time catching the attention of Misha,_ I mean Sakura is exactly the way I remembered her_……_well not exactly. _He smiled thinking about her short skirt and form-fitting top. 

Syaoran was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Misha's voice. "Who are you thinking about?" Misha asked, "is it that Sakura girl?"

Syaoran blushed. "Why do you think that?" he asked her.

"We'll, for starters you only seemed to smile around her," Misha responded, " and you sure seemed to be doing a lot of smiling just two seconds ago."

"I guess so, but you'll never find out what I was thinking about cause we're here," he said pulling into a driveway.

Misha hopped out of the car. "Now the fun begins." She said under her breath, so that only she could hear. 

****

Misha sat down on Syaoran's couch and pulled him down beside her. 

Syaoran looked at her nervously, "Ummm do you want anything?" he asked her, leaning away from her as she tried to lean closer.

"Umm no, I'm ok I guess." She said reaching over and placing her hand on his chest. " but I am a little cold."

He swallowed hard, "do you want me to get you a blanket," he asked scooching father away from her.

"No," she replied, "how about I just go in your bed and you can join me?" She pressed herself up against him and leaned forward her face just inches from his.

"I'm not sleeping with you Misha, if that's what you're getting at," said Syaoran giving her a frown.

"And why not?" she said leaning in closer.(A/N: if that was even possible at that point! Lol!)

"Because I don't love you," he said pushing her off, " I love someone else."

"SHE'D NEVER EVEN KNOW!" Misha pouted. _I can't believe this guy! _She yelled at herself, _He won't even touch another girl!_

"No way." Said Syaoran getting off the couch, "if all you're gonna do is try and get me to sleep with you, I think you should go, cause I'm not."

Misha stood up and walked up to him, but now she didn't look like she wanted to sleep with him, she just looked mad.

"You know what!" She yelled at him, "I was sent here to sleep with you and that's what I'm gonna do! And if you had just been normal and agreed I wouldn't have to resort to this!"

Syaoran gave her a confused look, asking, "You were sent here to sleep with me………" He trailed off totally confused, "resort to what?" 

"This," she said as she raised her hand in front of her palm outward.

Syaoran didn't even have time to react before she shot him with a strong blast of magical energy, paralyzing him.

His eyes widened in horror as a small purple bottle appeared out of no where in Misha's hand. 

He tried to yell but he was frozen. All he could do was hope that there wasn't poison in that bottle. _I can't believe I didn't realize she had magic before this, I should have been able to sense her aura, maybe that's what those weird vibes I was getting off her were, _he thought, _she must have been shielding her aura. _

__

But why the hell would she be sent here to sleep with me?! What does that have to do with anythin--

His thoughts were cut off as Misha poured the horrible purple liquid down his throat.

"See," said Misha smiling, "that wasn't so bad was it now?" Misha raised her hand again and hit him with another blast of magic, unparalyzing him.

"What the hell did you give me?!" He yelled sputtering, " you stupid--" but Syaoran didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a weird felling rushed through his body and he swayed, almost falling over.

"Hahaha!" Misha laughed, "don't worry those were only drugs, just so you're a little easier to handle." Misha laughed as she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the bedroom. 

"I told you I'd sleep with you one way or another!" she laughed pulling off his shirt and pushing him onto the bed. Syaoran was so out of it he barely knew what was going on and was so drugged up he didn't care.

"Oh, don't look so glazed," she said laughing, "think of this as a treat!" 

She got up on the bed and straddled him, whispering in his ear, "And you know your cheating right?" Syaoran just let out a groan, "but this time, we want to get caught in the act!" She said grinning evilly.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: Yes this is PG-13 for all those pervs who wanted lemon! Ya and like I want to write that! Lol! Anwyays do you see the prophecy coming true at all yet? You should be starting to get it by now. Except for the stupid ppl that don't! lol jk! You aren't stupid! SO R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 

__


	9. Lost

Rukawa sat in his throne as he waited for Misha to return. _Ugh what is taking her so long, I told her to get it over and done with quickly and to make sure that Sakura caught them! How long does it take?! _He glared at nothing particular in the room. 

"Knowing Misha she's enjoying her little task," he chuckled, " but I hope the Cherry Blossom isn't too hurt." _Don't worry Cherry Blossom, _he thought,_ soon enough you will be mine. _

**** 

As Sakura walked up the steps to the apartment building she got a weird sense of foreboding that she shouldn't be there. 

__

I hope I don't interrupt something, she thought, _but I don't trust that Misha girl. _She could only imagine the kind of girl that would wear a short dress like that.

What if Syaoran took her back to his apartment because she told him she'd sleep with him?! She shook her head that thought was just too crazy. _No, _she said to herself_, Syaoran wouldn't do that to me. _

What Sakura didn't know was how close to the truth she actually was. 

****

Hahaha! here comes Sakura now, Misha said to herself happily, she could feel Sakura's aura getting closer and closer.

She ran some more kisses down Syaoran's neck as he groaned in pleasure. _I guess I should put on a little show for Sakura so she knows exactly what's going on, _she thoughtas she heard a knock on the door. 

"Syaoran!" she moaned his name, making sure it was loud enough that Sakura could here them from the front door.

****

Sakura knocked on the door a couple times and listen she couldn't here a heck of a lot but all off a sudden she heard the voice of a women moan out Syaoran's name. _No_! Sakura thought her heart wrenching_, They're not doing what I think they're doing! Syaoran wouldn't do that!_

Sakura walked into his apartment and knew she was wrong as she heard more sounds coming from Syaoran's bedroom. One voice belonged to a women who she was sure was Misha and the other belonged to her beloved Syaoran. 

She burst through the door of his bedroom., needing to know for sure that it wasn't the truth, that Syaoran wouldn't do that to her. 

Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw Misha and Syaoran in bed together. 

Misha covered her naked body with Syaoran sheets and turned around pretending to be shocked. "Oh Sakura! I'm sorry!" she said seeing Sakura's heart broken face. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend!."

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as the truth sunk in. "Syaoran," she breathed his name as a sob choked in her throat._ No, _she thought,_ I'm not going to cry in front of them._

"Saaa…kuura?" Syaoran slurred, still under the effects of the drugs. 

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she ran from the room, his apartment, and the building, trying to hold in her tears. 

"Well , that was fun, but sorry, I gotta go now." Said Misha getting off of Syaoran's bed. 

"Wha…?" Slurred Syaoran a confused look on his face. He tried to stand up, but fell off the bed on to the floor, tangled up in the sheets.

"Ta ta darling," said Misha, blowing him a kiss and disappearing into thin air.

Syaoran groaned on the floor, barely realizing what had just come to pass. He got up and slowly staggered back to his bed. He flopped down face first into his pillow and with a final groan, he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

****

"Wah!" yelled Rukawa, jumping back as Misha appeared just two feet in front of him.

"Haha, did I just startle the all powerful Rukawa?" Misha teased grinning at him. 

"No," said Rukawa glaring at her, "you just appeared so quickly and I wasn't paying attention."

Misha snorted, rolling her eyes, "Oh of course, well anyways, I'd thought you'd like to know that Sakura is in the perfect state for the black chamber. You'd better go find her."

"So you succeeded?" Said Rukawa smiling, grabbing her closer to him.

"We'll was there any doubt?" She said nonchalantly, "He just couldn't resist me."

"Well who could," He said, giving her a passionate kiss.

Rukawa suddenly let her go as if his skin had started to burn. " I must find her now." And with that he left.

"Ugh!" Cried Misha out loud when he left, "I hate it when he does that!"

****

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree in the park crying her eyes out. Her shoulders heaved and she cried the hardest she had ever in her life. 

"Why Syaoran?" she sobbed as her heart ached with pain and sadness.

She was sobbing so uncontrollably that she had trouble getting air to her lunges. Her heart was shattered to pieces and she felt like she'd never love anyone ever again.

__

Why would he do this to me? I thought he was caring and understanding. He knew I loved him. I can't believe I even hoped that he'd love me back. I'm stupid! STUPID! She screamed at herself.

"You should have never come back!" She screamed directing her comment at Syaoran, knowing he couldn't hear her. 

Sakura was so absorbed in her sorrows that she never noticed a certain young man with spiky blonde hair walk up behind her. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Rukawa asked with fake concern in his voice.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around in between her sobs and noticed Rukawa standing behind her. 

"I know what he did Sakura" Rukawa said to her mater-of-factly, "I know how your feeling, I can help, I know of a way you can get rid of your pain." Rukawa stopped and waited for her answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice hoarse from all the crying. 

"I, like you, have magic," Rukawa said, "I know of a place where you can erase your emotions. You won't feel anymore pain or sorrow, it will be like it never happened, Sakura. I know how hurt you are right now."

Sakura looked at him confused but she knew one thing, she didn't want to feel like this. This pain was the worst she had ever felt in her life, it was thousands of times worse then any physical injury she had ever had. "How?" she asked quietly.

"Just come with me Sakura. I can bring you there." Said Rukawa reaching out a hand to help her of the ground. "I am hear to help, I swear what I offer will get rid of all the pain."

Sakura looked at him trying to decide what her answer was. She ignored the weird feeling of dread she got when she was near him, all she could think about was what he said: _"I can get rid of all your pain."_

Sakura looked at him on last time and took his hand. 

__

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: Woooooo, what's gonna happen!? Is Sakura going to go to the dark side!? NOBODY KNOWS! HAHAHAH! EXCEPT ME!! And what about Syaoran!? Hahaha read the next chap and you'll find out! R&R PLZ!


	10. Cold

Syaoran woke up with a pounding headache. There was a horrible taste in his mouth and his hair was horribly messy, more then usual. He groaned and flipped over on his back staring at the ceiling.

__

Ugh, I feel like I have a hang over, he thought, licking his dry lips. 

He lay there trying to remember what had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was him and Misha in his apartment…………..

He sat bolt upright in bed, remembering what Misha had done to him. _That bitch!_ He thought, _I can't believe she did that! Ugh! And I can't believe I didn't sense her magic! I have to go tell Sakura that those two are dangerous! _

He stopped as a picture of the night before flashed in his head. Realizing he couldn't think of anything that happened after Misha came over, he sat up on the side of his bed, trying to remember. He had a bad feeling that it was important , but wasn't something good. 

He started piecing bits of what he could remember together. He could remember when Misha gave him the purple stuff and when the weird feeling went through his body. Faintly he could remember her saying that she gave him drugs and started dragging him somewhere. But where? 

A picture of him and Misha in bed flashed in his mind. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered what they had done. And just as quickly a picture of Sakura heart broken face crossed his mind and her running from his room.

His heart ached as he pieced everything together and all the memories of what took place came rushing back to him. 

He jumped off his bed, slipping on a pair of pants and grabbing his coat, not bothering to put on a shirt as he ran out the door. 

__

I have to find Sakura, was the last thought that ran through his mind. 

**** 

Sakura stood in the middle of a large black room shivering. The only thing that appeared to be in the room was a long chamber type thing, that kind of looked like a sun tanning bed. (A/N: think Sailor Moon)

Sakura tried her hardest not to think about Syaoran , but it was futile. More tears sprang to her eyes just as Rukawa walked into the room. 

"Hello again Cherry blossom." Said Rukawa ogling her up. 

Sakura turned around as Rukawa walked up to her and a whole new wave of shivers went through her body, and not because of the temperature. 

"Will you tell me who you are now?" asked Sakura. After Sakura had agreed to come with Rukawa, he had opened up some sort of portal in the park and they had walked through it, ending up there. Rukawa had left her in this cold, black room over night and she hadn't yet had the chance to talk with him. 

"That is not important at the moment," said Rukawa, ushering her over to the black chamber, "What is important is that you get in this chamber so we can help you." 

Sakura wasn't about to get into the chamber but as a wave of hurt and emotional pain swept through her body, she couldn't pass up his promise of being rid of those feelings. Not to mention the pictures of Misha in Syaoran's bed that routinely flashed through her mind. 

"Fine." She said climbing into the black, cusiony depths. 

Rukawa closed the magical barrier that kept her inside and walked away smiling evilly. If Sakura had been able to see the expression on his face at that moment, she would have never listened to him in the first place.

****

Syaoran ran as fast as he could towards Sakura's house, wishing with all his might that she would be ok. As he stopped in front of the door, he knocked as hard as he could with out stopping. 

A very angry Touya opened the door right as Syaoran was about to knock again, almost punching Touya in the face. 

"What do you want?" Touya growled ready to close the door in his face. He could still remember the last time this guy was with Sakura. 

"Is Sakura home? It's really important that I talk to her." Syaoran managed to get out in a panic.

Touya was about to close the door but something in the guy's eyes told him that he really needed tot talk to Sakura.

"Yeah one minute, I'll see if she's up" Touya said turning around and walking up the stairs. 

Two seconds later, Touya came stomping down the stairs a murderous look in his eye.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?! SHE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!" Touya yelled at him.

Syaoran turned around and started running back home, but not because of the way Touya was threatening him. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU GAKI!" Touya yelled at him as he retreated, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

**** 

"How is the progress with the girl?" Misha asked walking up behind Rukawa and rapping her arms around his waist. 

"It's amazing, her heart is becoming more and more emotionless by the minute," replied Rukawa, grinning, "She must have been really traumatized."

"Our plan is working better then we hoped, it almost seems too easy." Said Misha smiling coldly. 

As Sakura laid in the chamber, her heart was turning colder and colder. The black chamber took away the emotions, replacing them with hate and loathing of the people around her

"I hate him, he will pay." Sakura mumbled as the black chamber continued to brain wash her, bringing all her worst fears that Syaoran didn't love her, and using them against her. 

Sakura's once warm, pink aura was now turning a dark, cold purple. 

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: Now you know what the black chamber does! What will Sakura do to get back at Syaoran with her newfound hate? OOOOOOO so suspense full. Lol! Sorry about the short chapter! Remember to R&R!


	11. Guilt

A/N: OMG!! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UP DATE!!! HAHAH! ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was miserable. He had the rest of the weekend to desperately try and find Sakura. His emotions weren't doing too well either. All he could do was call all of his and Sakura's friends to see if any of them had seen her. He tried for hours and hours but none of them knew where she was. 

After he gave up calling their friends, he wallowed around his apartment feeling horrible for what he'd done. 

Late, that Saturday night he returned home after another round of looking for Sakura.

__

How could I do that to her? He thought, sitting down on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head down. 

He ran a shaky hand though his hair and sighed loudly. _If I ever see Misha or Rukawa again they're dead! _

He grabbed the first thing he felt on the couch beside him—which was luckily a pillow—and threw it across the room at the wall in his anger. The pillow hit the wall with a dull thud and Syaoran frowned not getting the desired affect—a hole or at least a dent in the wall—that he wanted. 

He laid sideways onto the couch and reluctantly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

****

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed, waking out of a horrible dream and springing up from the couch where he had slept. 

His breaths were coming out in gasps and wheezes and it took him a couple minutes to realize where he was.

Once his breathing and his heart rate returned to normal, he tried to remember his nightmare that he had been having. 

He could remember the cold dark feeling and the coldness. Those were the feelings that Sakura had been going through. 

She was trapped in a black room and was screaming and yelling for him as she banging on the walls of her prison. He had tried desperately to get to her but she couldn't see him through the thick black walls. 

Eventually, Sakura had broken down and cried, curled into a ball on the floor. The black fog that swirled around her, slowly crept closer and closer until it covered her whole body and her sobs were no longer audible. 

That's when Syaoran woke up screaming her name. 

__

What a horrible dream, Syaoran thought, _I hope that's not where she is. I couldn't stand it if that's what she was going through. _

Syaoran glanced at the clock on the side table and groaned. It was already past 6 p.m. on Sunday evening, and it had been more then two days since he had even thought about his training. 

__

I guess I should train a bit, he thought not even thinking about supper even though he hadn't eaten since Friday night at the dance.

After calling all of their friends and Sakura's house to see if they had anymore information on Sakura—which they didn't—Syaoran went to get his training outfit and his equipment. 

He trained for a couple hours, and it was the first time that his mind had been able to focus on other things beside Sakura. 

After his vigorous work out, he decided to take a quick—but clean—shower since he was really sweaty.

As he walked out of the shower his stomach growled loudly and he realized how hungry he really was. He walked into his kitchen to get himself something to eat but as hard as he tried, he could barely eat more then a couple bites before his depression took over and he lost his appetite. 

The only time he had any escape from thoughts of Sakura was when he was training, so he spent the rest of the night training for hours and hours on end. 

In the early hours of the morning, he finally collapsed onto the floor unconscious. His body just couldn't handle the intense hours of fighting and training with out any food or sleep. 

****

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. She sat up and noticed a young man watching her closely. 

"What the hell do you want, Rukawa? Where am I!?" She bit out acidly.

Rukawa smiled at her tone of voice. "You've been in this capsule for three days, it is now Monday, so I suggest you get up." He replied still smiling.

Rukawa could feel her powerful aura. It was now completely dark purple and stone cold. 

"Where is he!" Screamed Sakura, remembering all the past events, "I want to make him pay!"

"You'll get that chance tomorrow," explained Rukawa, "You can do whatever you want with Syaoran, but after I explain to you what your true mission is."

Sakura sent a death glare his way and crossed her arms. "What mission?"

"You my dear," he said walking closer to Sakura and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "are the perfect being. You have no pitiful emotions, but the most powerful magic."

Sakura smiled at his words and leaned into his hand and though she smiled, it was just as cold as Rukawa's. 

Even her normally bright emerald eyes, which sparkled with happiness, were now a dull lifeless green.

"What is my mission?" Sakura purred leaning against him. 

"You and I together will take over this world, you will kill everybody and anything that stands in our way." He gently lifted her face and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Nothing like the gentle and passionate kisses from Syaoran.

While they stood together, the two never noticed Misha, glaring at them from the door way with a murderous look on her face. 

****

Syaoran woke up on the floor and could barely move. He groaned and tried to roll over but the pain in his muscles was just too much.

With a lot of effort he moved his head to the side and glanced at the clock. It was around noon on Monday. 

He tried again to get up, thinking he should get to school even though the day was already half done. He managed to get his shoulders and stomach off the ground in a pushup form but his arms started to shake and he face planted back onto the ground with a thud. 

He was about to fall back to sleep with the effort but his eyes snapped open after remembering that Sakura should be at school too.

With his last once of strength he pushed himself up off the floor and staggered to the bathroom for a shower.

He stood in the shower with his eyes closed and his head up letting the cool water flow down his face. He stood like that for almost ten minutes and once he started to fall asleep and almost tripped over the side of the tub. 

When he was done his shower he quickly got dressed but as he tried to get his shirt on, the collar got stuck around his head. After a minute of struggling he finally got it on and left forgetting about lunch since it would only be ten minutes until the afternoon classes started. 

As he staggered down the apartment building stairs to his car, he tripped on a step. 

"Whoa!" he yelled, falling face first down the flight of stairs. He hit the bottom of the steps with a thump and groaned. 

"This is not my lucky day." He complained out loud, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit a step. He sighed as he noticed that he had ripped a hole in the knee of his new pants.

He stood up but staggered a bit as stars danced in front his eyes from hitting his head.

After he calmed his nerves, he climbed into his car and drove quickly to school.

****

"Boy, do you ever look like shit!" exclaimed Tomoyo, seeing Syaoran stagger up to her in the hallways at school. 

"Nice to see you too" replied Syaoran sarcastically as he rubbed the back or his head where a small bruise has formed. "Did Sakura come to school at all today?"

Tomoyo frowned sadly. "No, nobody's seen her since Friday night after the dance."

Syaoran knew it was his fault that Sakura was missing. He looked down sadly as a wave of guilt struck him. He knew he couldn't tell Tomoyo what had happened. She would hate him just as much as Sakura did if she knew. And plus, he thought, it was his fault that she's gone so its his duty to find her and bring her home. 

"Syaoran I know you really miss Sakura but it looks like you haven't eaten for days," Tomoyo said quickly, "you're so pale." 

Syaoran looked down at his feet. "That's because I haven't." he mumbled but Tomoyo heard him anyways.

"What!?" she yelled, "When was the last time you ate something?!"

Syaoran thought for a minute. "Umm, I think Friday." He answered cautiously waiting for her to explode again. 

"Are you crazy?!" she yelled again, "What have you been doing all weekend then!?"

"Looking for Sakura and training," he said quietly, "but don't worry I stopped training around three." He said quickly so she wouldn't yell at him again.

"Ok, good," she sighed, "so you haven't trained since three, yesterday afternoon?"

"No," mumbled Syaoran, "I passed out this morning, while training, sometime around three a.m."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She yelled and Syaoran winced, "if you don't eat or sleep and only train you're going to get really sick! You could even kill yourself!" 

Tomoyo grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the cafeteria. "You're going to eat something right now or I swear I'll watch you every minute of the day and make sure you eat every meal." 

Syaoran grumbled under his breath and followed her reluctantly to the cafeteria as the people around them gave them weird looks. Some wondering why Syaoran look so crappy and the others, that knew about Sakura, gave him sympathetic looks because they knew how much he cared for her. 

Later that day Syaoran noticed that Ching was back at school and that he had been told that Sakura was missing. 

After school, while Syaoran was outside walking to his car, Ching came up behind him and gave him a shove.

"What the hell are you doing Ching?" he yelled turning around and giving him a death glare.

Just as Syaoran said that two more of Ching's followers came up and grabbed Syaoran from behind. 

"I know you did something to Sakura, Li" Said Ching giving him a cold smile

Seeing what was about to happen, some people started gathering around, but not daring to interfere because of the reputation that Ching and his followers had. 

Syaoran struggled to get out of the hold of the two guys that held him—and normally he could of—but because of his weak state he couldn't even get one arm free. 

Ching saw his advantage and walked up closer punching him in the face. 

"You asshole!" Yelled Syaoran as he spit blood from his mouth. He tried again to get free but the two followers held him tightly. 

Ching pulled back his arm and punched him in the stomach. Syaoran moaned and fell to his knees and Ching punched him again in the face.

Syaoran fell over and Ching kicked him on the ground a couple times until he was curled up holding his stomach and spitting up blood.

"You did something to her didn't you?!" Yelled Ching. He didn't really think Syaoran had done something to Sakura but he needed a reason to kick the shit out of him and he didn't want to look like the bad guy in front of everyone. 

Syaoran looked up a Ching but didn't say anything cause he really did feel responsible for what happened to Sakura.

Ching's eyes widened in surprise as he realized, from the look on Syaoran face, that he really had done something to Sakura. 

"You sick fuck! You really did do something to her! Didn't you!?" Ching half laughed in surprised happiness.

Some of the people around them gasped in shock at what Ching had said and they all looked at Syaoran to see what he would do. 

Syaoran just looked up at the people around him and then looked back down in shame.

Shocked whispers spread around the onlookers as Ching laughed and said, "I thought I was just stabbing in the dark! Who would've known that you're the one responsible? We'll," he said with a feral look in his eye, "I guess since your not gonna to tell us what you did, then you really deserve this." And with that Ching kicked him in the ribs. Syaoran let out a choked gasp as the air was knocked out of him. 

Some people gave Syaoran sad looks as they walked away not waning to see Ching kick his ass. And others just looked down on him with disgust on their face as they enjoyed what was happening. 

Right as Ching was about to punch him, Tomoyo came running out of the school—obviously hearing what was going on—and flung her self on top of Syaoran before Ching could touch him.

"Leave him alone!" Tomoyo yelled at Ching, "Can't you see he's just as sad about Sakura as everyone else! He didn't do anything!" 

"That's where you're wrong," replied Ching calmly, "Why don't you tell her, Syaoran? Tell Tomoyo that you're the reason why Sakura's gone." 

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran in shock with a questioning look on her face. 

Syaoran couldn't stand looking at her so he looked down again not wanting to meet her questioning eyes.

"See?" Said Ching proudly, "What did I tell you? Now move so I can finish kicking his ass."

Tomoyo glared at Ching then looked back down at Syaoran. "Even if you feel you're responsible," she said gently, "I know you wouldn't purposefully try and hurt Sakura. What ever happened I'm sure it isn't your fault."

Syaoran looked at her and said sadly, "But it is." Then got up off the ground and started walking—or half staggering away—as Ching gave up the idea of trying to beat him up and also walked away, gesturing to his cronies to follow. 

****

When Syaoran got home all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but half an hour later Tomoyo showed up.

Right when she walked in the door she said, "If you don't want to tell me what happened it's ok and I'll understand but if you want to I will listen." 

Syaoran looked at her and then everything just came tumbling out. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he needed somebody to help. He started from when Sakura told him he loved her and how she had barged in on them right when he was about to tell her that he loved her. Then he told her about Misha and Rukawa and how Misha had drugged him. And he finally finished with, "and all I can see is Sakura's heart broken face over and over again in my mind and now we don't know where she is! If I had just sensed Misha's magical aura in the first place non-of this would have happened. It's all my fault!"

Tomoyo looked at him shocked, registering all the information. 

"It's still not your fault," She assured him. "And don't worry I have a feeling Sakura will show up soon and she'll be ok."

Syaoran gave her a small smile, "Thanks for listening." He said slightly embarrassed.

"No problem, but let's get some ice for your bruises." She said changing the subject, "That was pretty cheap of Ching to kick your ass while you're all defenseless." Tomoyo laughed a little at the glare he gave her.

Tomoyo helped Syaoran bandage up all his cuts and to rap up his ribs, which where either broken or badly bruised. The worst was his face where he had a split lip and a cut above his eye, which needed stitches. But luckily he didn't have a black eye.

After Tomoyo left—only after she made him eat supper—Syaoran went to sleep early thinking that he couldn't of have a worse week. What he didn't know was that it was bout to get a lot worse.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! It was super long huh!? Anyway I'll try to update really soon! Ok buhbye! (o.O)


	12. Revenge

A/N: YAY! I finally have all my chapter's back on and a new chapter! ^_^! Ok since your probably annoyed with me I'll just get on with the story!

OK this one also a songfic! So the song you'll need is "All the things she said" by Tatu.

~*~*~*~

Tuesday morning Syaoran arrived at school early to talk to Tomoyo and see if there was any new news on Sakura. Sadly there wasn't. 

By lunchtime, Syaoran was deep into his depressive thoughts and was quickly loosing any hope that they would ever find Sakura. 

This lunch hour was special because it was a DJ lunch hour, where they hired a band to come play over the lunch hour for the students. (A/N: I'm not joking! My school really does this! But, we don't get a band, we get a DJ! ^_^)

Walking down the steps to the cafeteria, Syaoran got an odd feeling and a chill ran down his spine. All the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he recognized the feeling as an aura.

And he could tell that this person wasn't trying very hard to shield their aura, which usually meant they were looking for a fight. 

As he concentrated harder on the aura his heart started beating faster. There was something…familiar about it. He didn't know why he thought that because this aura was purple and felt deeply cold and almost….evil, but there was still this nagging felling in the back of his mind that he should know who it was. 

Syaoran decided to investigate and followed the aura into the cafeteria, towards the direction of Ching's and his followers' table. 

The first thing he noticed was that Ching had a new hoe with him, and she was sitting with her back to Syaoran, straddling Ching in his chair. The girl was wearing a tight, red, off the shoulder shirt that showed her mid-drift and a tight, black mini skirt to match. Ching had his hands on her butt and by the looks of it they were deep into a make out session.

Syaoran was about to turn around, not wanting to see that, but he took a double take when he felt a serge from the aura, and noticed it was emanating from the girl.

Syaoran was sure the girl knew he could feel her aura, and he knew she had purposefully let her guard down for a second so he would know it was her aura. 

The girl with auburn hair turned around in Ching's lap and smiled a feral smile at Syaoran.

"Sakura?!" Syaoran burst out incredulously. _What the hell!?_ He thought, _That can't be Sakura._

"Hi Syaoran," she said coldly, while Ching kept kissing her neck "Miss me?"

Syaoran felt like crying and wanted to run and hug her but then a thought struck him, _What's with her aura? And why is she with Ching? Something's not right…._

Syaoran looked at her skeptically, "Sakura where have you been?" He wanted to run up and rip her out of Ching's arms but something kept him back.

"Around." she said, and hoped off Ching's lap.

Ching watched with amusement at the expression on Syaoran face and decided he should say something.

"You know," he said with a smile, "I'd like to thank you for whatever you did to Sakura, I really like her now."

Syaoran walked right up to Ching and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards over the table. Syaoran had obviously gotten his strength back.

"Syaoran stop!" Sakura screamed in anger. _This is my chance for pay back, _she thought_, I'll make him feel how I felt._

Syaoran had Ching by his collar and was picking him up off the ground, just so he could punch him again.

"Syaoran stop it now! This is why I hate you!" Sakura screamed. She smiled coldly when Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned around with a pained expression on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"I told you I hate you, I never loved you." As Sakura said those words her heart lurched even though her mind screamed that she was doing the right thing. 

__

Yes! Make him feel your pain, she thought coldly with satisfaction, but from the back of her mind something else surfaced: _why did you say that? You know you love him._

No! screamed the other part, _you want revenge! Hurt him for what he did!_

__

No, said the other, _He loves you and you love him, why are you hurting him?_

__

He hurt you! You want this!

No, can't you see how you're making him feel? This isn't the right way.

Yes it is! 

No.

Yes.

Syaoran noticed the look on Sakura's. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed out loud. The words were directed at herself in frustration, but everyone else thought they were said to Syaoran. 

Syaoran winced at her words almost as violently as if he'd been hit. 

A look of evil contempt replaced Sakura's tortured expression. The brainwashed part of her had obviously taken over.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran, leaned into his face and whispered seductively into his ear, "Don't look so sad, I don't really like Ching. Only a little bit more then you, considering that I despise you."

__

This isn't Sakura, Syaoran told himself_, Don't listen to what she says, she's just trying to get you to react to the things she says. Don't react._

Sakura looked back up at Syaoran to see the pain on his face, but was startled at the look he gave her. She felt like screaming at the look of cold detachment or emotionless defiance on Syaoran's face. 

She decided that she would have to resort to plan B.

"I wrote a song for you." She whispered into his ear.

With that she walked through the cafeteria up to the band that was playing on the stage. She whispered something in one of the members ears and climbed up on stage.

"What the hell is she doing?" Syaoran whispered under his breath.

"I'd like to dedicate this song I wrote to someone in the audience." Sakura said though the microphone with a cold smile. 

People in the audience cheered for her as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket—which didn't happen for a couple minutes considering how tight her skirt was—and bent down and whispered something else to the band.

Music filled the cafeteria and people started to sway to the catchy beat.

Sakura opened her mouth and stated to sing in her angelic voice. (A/N: ok, this is when you need that song.)

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  


*~*~*

Syaoran felt horrible as he listened to the lyrics but he wouldn't let her know how he felt. 

__

Something's wrong with her, he thought_, and It's my job to find out what it is._

Anger bubbled in Sakura's veins as she watched Syaoran. His expression hadn't changed at all. 

__

Too bad my revenge plan didn't work, she thought,_ at least he'll die with the rest of them. _

As people around her clapped for her she slowly walked up to Syaoran. When she was near him, she leaned in closer.

"Meet me after school in the park," She whispered into his ear, "And don't make me come find you…you don't want to know what happens if I have to come get you."

She let go of her aura for a second, just to make sure he knew what she was talking about. 

Syaoran didn't do a thing and the plastered look of detachment on his face was really starting to annoy Sakura. When she looked into his deep amber eyes she thought she caught a glimpse of something almost like sadness, but not pain. 

She tried to look away but he held her gaze and for minute she let her guard down and hint of pink cracked through her purple aura.

Syaoran noticed the change in her and his heart started beating quickly. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

Sakura shook her head out of the trance and walked hurriedly part Syaoran, not wanting to look into his eyes again.

*~NOT THE END~*

A/N: Holy Crap! Ok that was a long chapter! Hahah ok ok! I'll update soon!


	13. Remission

A/N: Okay, Melanie isn't updating this, so I am! Me, Brette, the other person that's on this account. I haven't written for this story for a loooooooong time so forgive me if there's some mistakes *runs away scared* and please DON'T HURT ME!

~~~Kook-ook-a-look~~~ (also known as "On With the Story")

After school Syaoran walked out to the back of the school to wait for Sakura. The day was bright and sunny and the Sakura trees swayed gently in the light summer breeze as little flower petals drifted silently to the ground. Anybody walking by would think it to be a normal day but Syaoran knew that something dark was just waiting in the shadows. 

Sakura was already standing there waiting for him. To Syaoran she looked like the normal innocent girl he had fallen in love with, but her aura was still its unusual, dark, threatening self.

Sakura shot Syaoran a mocking smile. It was so like her but at the same time she was so different. Syaoran got ready to put on his emotionless glare and sauntered up to her silently.

"Well, you actually showed up. You have more nerve than I thought, boy," Sakura taunted Syaoran. "I just thought I'd tell you that you and everyone else is going to die. It's not like you can do anything about it, so don't even try." 

(A/N: Hahaha, that rhymed! Die, try! Woohoo!)

Syaoran opened his mouth to ask something but before he could, Sakura placed her palm on his chest. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, thinking she was going to hurt him, even though the feeling of her hand on his chest was warm and caused his heart rate to speed up.

.

Smiling wickedly, she just said: "We're going for a little ride."

With that, Syaoran's world was turned upside down for several seconds. They landed (Landed? Were they flying?) and Syaoran barely stopped himself from falling over. 

Looking up, he appeared to be standing in the middle of a huge, black room. Rukawa stood, looking at him and smirking, from the other side of the room. 

Sakura walked over to Rukawa and he placed his arm around her waist and starting playing with her hair. That alone made Syaoran want to kill him. But before he could take any sort of action, Misha emerged from the shadows on the far side of the room with a death glare on her face. 

She stared daggers at Sakura's back, hoping that somehow she was actually hurting her.

When Misha walked into the room, all the memories of what she had done rushed into Syaoran's head. _That bitch! _was his first thought.

It was all too much for Syaoran and he instantly went with what came naturally to him: attack. He rushed at Rukawa, but before he got close, he was thrown off his feet by a blast of energy. He shook his head to clear his vision and saw Sakura standing in front of Rukawa with her hand facing towards him.

"Sakura," Rukawa said, almost lazily, "Dispose of him will you?"

A killer grin came onto Sakura's face and she took a couple steps forward. She would gladly do anything he asked if it involved hurting Syaoran.

A look of despair was in his amber eyes. Syaoran knew he wouldn't be able to hurt Sakura even if she was trying to kill him. He loved her too much to inflict any pain. It didn't matter that she wasn't herself, underneath, it was still Sakura.

All he could do was dodge and hope that his luck held. He dodged the first several blasts but then she caught him off-guard and hit him right in the chest. It threw him off-balance and he fell, with a large thud, to the floor.

Laughing slightly, Sakura stalked over to him. She leaned over him and touched the side of his face, running her finger down his jaw line. 

A grimace spread across Syaoran's face and he leaned away from her hand. Sakura knew she was hurting him and she kept telling herself that she loved it, even if a part of her, deep inside, knew she was wrong.

"Sakura!" he gasped, "Sakura! Don't do this, please! You don't have to do this!" Then finally he said what he had been wanting to all along: "I love you."

(A/N: Hey, not that romantic, but at least he said it! )

"Awww, is that what you told her too?" Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm. By _her_ he knew she meant 

Misha. (A/N: Just in case some of you didn't catch that there!)

"What? No, Sakura! I don't love her! I don't know what happened…. …I think she drugged me," he said sending a lethal glare in Misha's direction. "I'd never anything to hurt you on purpose. I love you Sakura……I always have."

Sakura just laughed in disbelief and started building up her energy for another shot at him. 

Misha stood to the side watching the seen unfold before her. She knew what Rukawa wanted with the Cherry Blossom. She also realized at that moment that she was always just a toy to Rukawa, something he used to get his own way. And here was this boy, confessing his love for Sakura and she was laughing at him. Just one look into his eyes was enough to see he was telling the truth. What was left of Misha's heart was breaking and strong sadness was building in her.

The light in Sakura's hands started to get more concentrated and she was about to launch it at Syaoran, who was lying on the ground with his eyes shut, when she was hit from the side and fell over. Misha stood where Sakura had been, breathing heavily. 

"Sakura! I can't let you do this!" Misha yelled, "What he speaks is the truth. I drugged him. What we did wasn't by his own free will. Everything he says is true..." She trailed off, not daring to look at Rukawa, instead sending a pained glance in Sakura's direction. She could feel Rukawa's aura. It had changed from its normal dark, cold blue to a hate-filled black.

"Misha." Rukawa's voice was low and venom-filled. Only then did Misha notice he stood right behind her. "You have ruined it all." With those words, he blasted her from behind, throwing her across the room. She hit one of the invisible black walls on the other side of the room with the sickening thud.

As she lay there dying, Misha knew that Rukawa had never really loved her. He used her only for her power, and once he surpassed her in that, for his puppet.

Sakura was sitting on the ground and her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't know whom to believe. She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered and cast a sad glance at Misha's dead body. 

Syaoran was confused. Was she was saying sorry to Misha? He slowly leaned forward and brushed the tear from her cheek, more reassured, as her aura slowly turned into its normal bright, cheery pink.

"Oh, Syaoran!" she suddenly cried, throwing herself onto him, "I'm so sorry! What have I done to you?"

"Sshh, it's okay, Sakura." Syaoran whispered gently cradling her in his arms, as he had been wanting to since the night of the dance. He stroked her hair gently. Her small body shook in his arms and her face was buried in his shoulder. "I should be the one who's sorry"

Syaoran looked into her eyes and Sakura tried to smile. Slowly he leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. 

The kiss intensified and Sakura leaned into him. Suddenly there was a sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Ahem." Rukawa stood watching, looking extremely pissed off. "Shouldn't we be fighting now?"

"Oh, right!! Just a second." Syaoran said, giving Sakura a last kiss and helping her to her feet. They both took fighting stances, ready for round two now that they knew how the other felt.

Sakura interlaced her fingers with Syaoran's and prepared her body for the impact of Rukawa's wrath.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Woo hoo, scary isn't it? At least she isn't all killy now! Will they ever make it out of this scary place? Will Melanie ever update instead of making me do it? Will I ever stop writing stupid, stupid messages at the end of chapters? Find out, in the next chapter of PAIN AND SORROW!!! (Don't forget to read the last three words in a loud, echoing voice!) Keep reviewing! 

*~*~*~*~*

HAHAHA! If you've already read this chapter you might notice it's different then the first time it was uploaded!!! That is because it is me! The amazing MELANIE!! Not brette! Yes Brette, I have gone back and changed parts that I didn't like! Because you wrote this chapter without me knowing! Even though I wanted you to……..because I'm lazy and didn't want to update! lol

-darkcherry o.O


	14. End?

A/N: Okay guys! This is the last chapter!!! I hope you enjoy it, it was fun writing!! -

~darkcherry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran laced his fingers in with Sakura's. Her eyes looked slightly scared but she looked determined to fight with Rukawa and win too. They could both see Rukawa was looking at them and thinking.

He knew that the Cherry Blossom was incredibly powerful and her boyfriend had some very good fighting skills. This was going to take tact and had to be timed exactly right.

A look of defeat found it's way onto Rukawa's face. Sakura was puzzled because she was so sure he was going to try and blast them any second. 

"I can't fight you."

Rukawa said this so quietly that instinctively, Sakura and Syaoran both took a step forward to hear him.

"What?" Sakura asked, "I thought you were incredibly evil and mad and wanted to kill us!" 

A sad smile was on Rukawa's face. "I may be, but even I am not stupid. Me, fight against the Cherry Blossom and the future leader of the Li Clan? I don't have a death wish, stupid girl!"

Syaoran bristled when that was said, but Sakura put a reassuring hand on his arm to calm him down. He turned to her looking like he wanted to kill Rukawa. And no doubt he would attempt it if she weren't holding him back.

"Okay, Rukawa," Sakura struggled to keep her voice even, "How do we get out of the place? Where's the door or portal or whatever?"

Rukawa, looking tired and downcast, lifted his arm and pointed behind Sakura and to the left. Then he sank down onto the ground and put his face in his hands, looking utterly defeated.

Sakura turned her back on him and started to drag Syaoran away to where Rukawa had pointed. Syaoran sent a last death glare in Rukawa's direction and followed Sakura, keeping his guard up. Something about this wasn't right. Why was he giving in so easily to them?

Sakura was walking along when she felt Syaoran tackle her and then a brush of wind along the back of her neck. 

"Wha? What was that?" she asked, but Syaoran was already on his feet, facing Rukawa, who had just sent a blast of energy after them.

Sakura's eyes were open very widely and full of a fury that was rarely seen there. Fury she had only felt a couple times before was now coursing through her. This guy had attacked them when their backs were turned! If it weren't for Syaoran, they'd both be dead right now. 

Rukawa had lost his chance and there was now no way he could trick them a second time. He had to fight. 

Both running, Sakura and Rukawa sent repeated blasts at each other. Sakura was about to use her Dash card when a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"No, not now," she whispered, as she fell to her knees. She was quickly running out of magic. The blasts she has sent at Syaoran and the ones to Rukawa had drained her magic, while Rukawa had only used his magic once. 

Seeing his chance, Rukawa stepped forward with a smirk of triumph and took Sakura by her neck, lifting her off the floor. A strangled gurgling sound came from Sakura as the blackness threatened to take her in.

"Prepare to die Cherry Blossom." His grip on her neck tightened.

Without turning her head, she looked for Syaoran. Where did he go?….. There! He was behind Rukawa, who was still unknowing. Silently, Syaoran raised his hands so they were right by the sides of Rukawa's head. 

Finally figuring out what he was doing, Sakura closed her eyes right before the snap of Rukawa's neck came. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

They had been reduced into something nothing better than Rukawa and Misha. They too were trained to kill. Suddenly there was a pain and Sakura could taste blood in her mouth. She had bitter her lip so hard that it was bleeding.

Rukawa's limp body toppled onto hers, pinning her to the ground. With a cry of disgust the pushed him of her and staggered to her feet.

Then, suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Syaoran. He looked shaken and she should tell that he hadn't wanted to do that anymore than Sakura wanted to witness it. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and for a second, they just stood there, taking comfort in each other.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Syaoran said, "I'm sure Touya wants to kill me by now."

A small smile crossed Sakura's face as Syoaran pulled out the Portal Card. He opened a portal right under the Cherry Blossom tree that Rukawa had found Sakura near.

They stepped out of the dark hole. It was night, probably around eleven o'clock. Syaoran had his arm slung around Sakura's waist and she didn't mind since she was so tired she was having trouble walking.

Instead of knocking on the door and waking up the entire household, Sakura, with a lot of Syaoran's help, climbed up the tree beside her window. Her eyes were half closed and she looked like she could sleep for a week.

Gently, Syaoran set her on the bed and covered her up. 

"Call me when you wake up, okay?"

She nodded her head sleepily and nestled her head into her pillow. Already she was sleeping. Very gently, Syaoran bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he turned and climbed out the window, eager to get home and sleep for several days himself.

I THINK THE END….UM NOT QUITE…

A/N: There's probably gonna be a epilogue and maybe a parody too lol! We'll have those done as soon as possible! Okdokey! Cya!


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Oh, what's this? Another chapter? Nope. An epilogue. Yes, it's Syaoran's and Sakura's graduation. Yay, go graduation! Right in time for the end of the school year. Alleluia for the end of school!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the after grad dance. Of course Syaoran and Sakura had come together. Syaoran's mother, Li Yelen, had flown in for the graduation ceremony and had decided to stay for several days before going home to Hong Kong. She had decided to let Syaoran stay to go to university at the University of Tokyo.

Sakura's head rested on Syaoran's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped securely (a little too securely, in Touya's opinion) around her waist. He could feel the smooth material of her mauve dress under his fingertips. 

He felt her nuzzle her face farther into his neck and he held her a little tighter, letting her know he didn't want to let go. She breathed in his scent and almost shivered in delight. Running her fingers along his neck, Sakura wanted nothing more than to kiss him full on the mouth. But, with all the teachers, some parents, and Touya in the same room, she didn't dare. After another dance, Sakura and Syaoran went and joined Tomoyo and her date at a table.

"Woo, it sure is hot in here," Syaoran commented as he casually tried to wrap an arm around Sakura's waist. 

"Sure is!" she agreed, lightly slapping Syaoran's hand away as she saw Touya walking towards them.

"Hey Sakura, enjoying yourself?" Touya asked, eyeing Syaoran's hand, that was now touching Sakura's leg, evilly. 

Deciding to torture her brother, Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's, pushed it a bit farther up her thigh, and said, "Of course Touya! It's been a great year! This is the perfect wind up. The dance has been amazing!" She let out an exaggerated yawn and raised her arms above her head. Pretending to lose her balance, she "fell" back onto Syaoran, who knew what she was doing. "Ooops! Look at that. Clumsy me."

Touya shot Syaoran another death glare before saying, "I'll see you later, Sakura." Then he stalked off.

As soon as Touya was out of ear-shot, everyone at Sakura and Syaoran's table burst out laughing. Sakura was still leaning on Syaoran's legs. He moved a bit so she was almost lying on his knees. Slowly he bent down and let his lips catch hers in a chaste kiss. She ran his fingers up his arm and he could feel the shivers running up and down his arms as well.

Tomoyo sighed, happy her friends had finally stopped struggling and had found each other. They deserved all the happiness.

Breaking off their kiss, Syaoran lightly kissed Sakura's neck, where a faint bruise from Rukawa could still be seen. He put his hand behind her back and helped her back up into a sitting position. Looking into Syaoran's eyes, Sakura could see all the love he held for her. She wondered how she could have ever doubted it.

The smile suddenly vanished from Sakura's face as she saw Ching walking towards her, a skanky girl hanging from his arm. Syaoran's arm that was around Sakura, stiffened. Ching sauntered up to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, baby," he said, and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. Coughing lightly, she waved a hand in front of her nose.

"What do you want Ching?" Tomoyo asked him.

Ching held up his hands in a supposedly innocent gesture. The blonde ditz on his arm started to giggle.

"Nothing. Just a dance with li'l ol' Cherry Blossom, here."

"Get a life, Ching." Ching's head whipped around when Sakura said that.

"What?"

"I said 'Get a life'!" Sakura's voice was deadly now. 

Ching's face turned a funny purple colour and screwed up until he was barely recognizable. Turning drunkenly, he started to wander off. Sakura stuck out her foot, clad in beautiful purple stilettos, and Ching stumbled over it. His skank fell over and he tumbled down after/on top of her.

Syaoran laughed and leaned closer to Sakura. "Hey, _Sakura, baby_, want to head to my house? My mom won't be there until later."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She trusted him. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. Starting to stand up, she nodded. Syaoran smiled and kissed her nose. 

"We're going to head out, see you guys later," Syaoran called as they left. He saw Tomoyo's date give him a knowing wink. He laughed to himself. He wasn't going to force himself on Sakura. When she was ready, she would tell him.

As soon as they stepped in the door of Syaoran's apartment, Sakura kissed Syaoran like she had wanted to in the middle of the dance. Throwing down his keys and jacket, but not breaking the kiss, Syaoran led Sakura to his couch (they didn't trip over the coffee table this time).

Lying Sakura down, Syaoran sat beside her. When he moved his hand to the strap of her dress, and moved it off her shoulder she pulled back.

"Syaoran," she whispered, completely serious, "I'm not ready."

He kissed her lightly and laughed against her lips. Pulling away he said, "It's okay. Neither am I."

She smiled and let him kiss her more forcefully. Sakura knew he wouldn't push her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She could feel his heart beating. It matched her own. When she was with Syaoran, the word _Soulmate_ seemed to come to mind more often than normal. They were meant to be together.

Syaoran could feel Sakura starting to fall asleep against his chest. It didn't bother him in the least, he could get used to it honestly. He stroked her hair gently and she woke up. 

"What time is it?" she murmured.

"After one," he said and he could hear her laughing. "Should I take you home?"

"Mmm? Oh, no. I think I might just fall asleep here, my parents won't mind. When Yelen finds me on the couch and not in your bed she'll be happy." Sakura's eyes were closed. Syaoran kissed both of them and she made a contented noise.

Just as Syaoran was starting to drop off too, there was a yell.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, GAKI!"

"Uh oh, Sakura."

"What?"

"Touya's here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

THE END FOREVER…

****

… AND EVER!


End file.
